Little Whirlwind Redux
by writerworld1998
Summary: Minnie bakes the cake and ignored Mickey, Pluto and his kid brother for the taste and Dinah came in. K.B. gives the note to cleaned up her yards. Minnie felt very sadly and hopeless, as the little whirlwind played her and she's angry to get the whirlwind out, as Mickey escaped from Minnie's furious and angry face to his house, until she splatted themselves with the cake.


Minnie open the oven door and sniffed the cake, as she puts the cake out of the oven and smells for a beautiful cake. Until Minnie holds the cake to the window, and the steam float to the air. Later, Mickey is with Pluto and his kid brother, K.B., to dance around for a song. K.B. sniffed the steam to the window and he ran over to the window. Pluto runs up to him and K.B. holds the steam to Pluto's nose. Pluto is whiffed to the cake, smelled it and sighed for his happy.

Minnie is sifting the flour, as she looked at Pluto and K.B. are here. Mickey looked ahead to them.

Mickey called out, scolds to them, "Boys!"

Minnie gasped and said for her anger, "Pluto!"

K.B. looked at Pluto's guilty for her, as he pointed at the cake to make himself, Pluto, and Mickey for the delicious cake.

Minnie said in dismay, "Ha! I don't need the cake for the animals, and I have nothing for loafers. Good day!"

K.B. blocked the window to shut it and Minnie doesn't shut the window.

Minnie said, "Move away from the window, K.B."

K.B. said, "Uh-uh."

He's seeing Dinah the Dachshund walked to the sidewalk, as he catch her with the string on her tail and Pluto smiled for a kiss. Dinah disgusted from him and K.B. smooched his mouth to her, as she slapped on K.B.'s cheek and Pluto laughed at K.B. made in slap. Minnie and Mickey laughed at K.B. made in slap. Dinah spits from a kiss and she barked on K.B.'s face. Dinah looked at the cake and she's exist it for the delicious cake.

Minnie said, "I told you before. I don't need the cake for the animals. I said, 'Good day!'"

K.B. is still holding the window and Minnie is burning up with her teeth is grouchy.

Minnie said, "I said, 'Move away from the window!' Or I'll call the dog pound!"

K.B. said, "No!"

Minnie said, furious, "That's it! I've had it! I'll call the dog pound!"

K.B. was scared to hide behind Dinah's back, as Minnie is slamming the window.

Minnie said, "Thank you!"

Mickey said, "Sorry, Minnie, he's only the puppy."

Minnie said, "Yes, yes, I know."

Mickey said, "K.B., Minnie asked you to stay out of it or I'll send you to the dog pound. And you, Pluto, let me smell that cake! Oh, and uh, we don't have time to date with Dachshund women!"

Minnie said to Dinah, "Go home, Dinah!"

Dinah is nodding her head and she's laughing in nervous. K.B. throws the paper airplane to the cookbook, as Minnie screamed to the cookbook is falling to hold it, as she reads it, "Open it." The note says, "You might clean up to your yards yourself, take care of yourself."

Minnie said, shocked, "Take care of myself? All by myself. Alone. In my yards to clean. All right. But, no more clowning."

Mickey said, "Okay, toots, it's a deal."

K.B. is whispering Mickey's ear to repeat to Minnie.

Mickey said to repeat K.B.'s speech, "I'll put over your place and you get through."

Minnie laughed, smiled, "I'll just be careful of my petunia."

Mickey wears the cook costume, as Minnie was surprised to poked by K.B., as he got the purple and gray sweater with pink pants with the garden shoes.

Mickey laughed, "Only you can wear it."

Minnie was desperate and disappointment herself, as she's wearing just like that to cleaning up her yards. Introduction of whirlwind. It comes in, sucking in the leaves, hops over the gate, jumped over the flagstones, sneaks behind the tree and it peeks out. Minnie holds the basket on her hands to put it down, as she's sighed in disappointment. Whirlwind is peeking around from the tree jumps out from behind the tree and it sneaks toward Minnie. Minnie scoops up the leaves, whirlwind moves the basket, as she scoops it up again and whirlwind again moves the basket. Fast action back and forth, then Minnie is grunting in angry to burned up. She's thinking of her head for her idea to walk away, then she whirls and hammers basket to ground. Until she whams the leaves into the basket, whirlwind blows them back into her face and knocks her over onto her hands and knees. Whirlwind is dancing around like Minnie Mouse.

Minnie looked at the whirlwind, said to the whirlwind, "So, you're the one who played Mickey. You want to play? Let's play!"

Whirlwind said, "Yeah."

Minnie is growling in enrage and stomping for her furious and angry face, as she swing her fist and the whirlwind hops into the pile of leaves and it puts the leaves in her pink pants. Minnie goes into the dance, as the whirlwind goes through hose and plays on lawn sprinkler to the tune of "The Camels Are Coming." Minnie is dancing more violently and the leaves are flying around. She stops the dancing, takes and starts run to grabs the basket and it goes into the tug-o-war with the whirlwind. Whirlwind lets the loose of the basket and it zips out to Minnie is hit by the basket and she lands all tangled up in it. Whirlwind brings leaves to life and they start marching, and Minnie watched the leaves march over her nose. She'll tried to pull it off. Whirlwind leading leaves around tree, as for Minnie running behind them, as she zips out of the line to corner of her house and she peeks around the house. Minnie, the bag in her hand, sneaks to the other corner of her house and she peeks around the house.

Mickey said, looked at Minnie, "What you're doing, Minnie?"

Minnie said to shushed him, "You're the one who played the whirlwind. I'll catch it."

Mickey and Minnie is peeking around the house, as for Pluto, Dinah and K.B. looked around the house. Whirlwind and leaves are coming up, as Minnie bags the whirlwind, as she rides bag like the horse, as Mickey is with Pluto, Dinah, and K.B. laughed at her.

Mickey said to them, "She fooled the whirlwind."

They laughed for a joked, as Minnie tied up to kicked it, then goes into boxing glove gag, struggles with the bag and the whirlwind finally gets out.

Minnie growled for her final straw, screamed in raged and burned, "I've had it! The yards shall cleaned up and this cake shall eat it, now!"

She's heating up her face for the hot on the heels. Minnie is chasing the whirlwind with the baseball bat, the terrified child calls out for help. Big whirlwind chases Minnie back to the house and the barn. Big whirlwind chases Minnie, as they chased around the tree and the lawn to the town. As Minnie and big whirlwind gets through the gate, as a scary and horrified Minnie is running away from the big whirlwind to the newspaper in her face and pushed the lawn mower to the door into the well. Minnie was sweating her head and she scared to the big whirlwind to sucked her in. Minnie is whirling around down inside cone of the big whirlwind. Minnie dropped into the fish pond by the big whirlwind, spins around on the fountain. Big whirlwind and little whirlwind go out to the fields.

Mickey looked at the big whirlwind on Minnie, said in terrified of Minnie's fuming face with rage, "Uh-oh!"

K.B. is whispering to Mickey to run away to his house. They are running away from her house to Mickey's house.

Mickey said, "Well, uh, I guess I don't get the cake, huh?"

Pluto said, nods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

The door is knocking and K.B. is whispering to Mickey's ear.

Mickey said to repeat K.B.'s speech, "It must be the pizza delivery boy. He ordered the pizza to me."

He opened the door, as Minnie's guilty and blame face to make her sorry.

Minnie said, "I'm sorry, Mickey. I misjudged you."

He looked at the cake is done icing pink and the cherry on her cake. He gulped in shocked, as she's angrily to throw the pink cake to him until it's too late, K.B. jumped to the plate of cake onto Minnie and Mickey's faces.

Minnie said, "Okay, boys, Dinah, you're next."

Mickey said, "Yeah."

They splatted the pink cake onto Pluto and Dinah's faces and including K.B.'s faces, as Pluto looked at the cake is ruined and he looked at K.B. and Dinah before Mickey and Minnie made in upset and fuming to him. Pluto looked at the fourth wall and shrugged to himself, "Gees, who knew?"


End file.
